Kyton, Lesser (3.5e Race)
Lesser Kyton Summary::Fiendish beings who control terrible iron chains with a thought, they lash out across the battlefield in a dance of pain and fury. Directly related though weaker than their greater kyton kin, they are known as chain devils even thought they are not true devils. While many live in hell, they do not fit under Asmodeus' direct rule and many can be found in the plane of shadow as well. It is unknown from where they originally hailed, but it makes little difference, the kyton are as evil as any devil. Personality Sadomasochistic outsiders which delight in the suffering of others, they are not known as a friendly lot at all. Literally composed of raw law and evil tends to put a damper on social skills with other creatures when they are not tormenting them. They roam the planes seeking victims to give and recieve sadistic debaucheries of pain. Physical Description Lesser Kytons are humanoid creatures who are covered in chains which squirm and withe as if they were living snakes. They tend to wear little and their bodies are constantly cut and healed by the motion of their living weapon. Their skin ranges from humanoid skintones to dusky blue and grey, especially for those which originate from the plane of shadow. Their eyes glow blank with solid color and no pupils, and they often bear scars all over their bodies. Relations For some reason, endless torture for fun does not appeal to nearly any species, making kytons universally hated by all but those who would value their services, such as the ranks of devilkind. In fact, devils love them so much it is the kytons who perform much of the torture service for Baator. Those who appreciate the kyton's interest in pain may find allies with these fiends. Alignment Kytons are almost always lawful evil. While it is possible for one to be lawful neutral or neutral evil, being composed of the essence of alignment makes it difficult to be anything else. But player characters are often exceptions to the rule. Among the trillions of kyton, it may rarely be possible for a single one to be chaotic good. (LOL) Oh who are we kidding... Lands Kytons populate in both Hell and the Plane of Shadow, but are often found wandering in search of prey to torture, or under the service of spellcasters. Lesser Kyton in particular wander the material plane, as within their homelands they are easily bullied being physically weaker than their kin. Religion Kytons have little need for religion. Like most devils, they see themselves as the greatest thing, and need not bow to any higher power. Those that do worship gods of torture, pain, debauchery, and fear for those are the things which kytons are made of. Language Kytons speak Common and Infernal. Many learn Abyssal, Celestial, and languages of creatures they commonly encounter to torture. Names The name of lesser kytons is simple, names which can be easily spoken in a single scream of pain or shout of horror. As such, kyton names are short and frequently contain vowels. Racial Traits * , , : Their bodies are physically tough, nimble, and strong from an eternity of endless torment upon itself and upon others. * Type::Outsider (Subtype::Evil, Subtype::Extraplanar, Subtype::Lawful): Kytons are composed of the essence of law and evil. They are native to the plane of shadow and to baator. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures lesser kytons have no benefits or penalties due to size. * Lesser Kyton base land speed is 30 feet. * Lesser Kytons are proficient in spiked chains. * Chain Armor (Ex): Lesser Kytons are surrounded in living chains, which grants them a +2 armor bonus, with no maximum dex or armor check penalty, and 5% arcane spell failure. They may take warforged armor feats, applying the changes for use on their chain armor. The chain armor does not count as armor for the effect of class features or similar, but may be enhanced as if a suit of armor. At 6 HD, the armor bonus provided by the armor increases by +1, and at 12 HD it increases by +1 again. * Cold Resistance (Ex): When a lesser kyton starts they have no resistance to cold. At 3 HD they gain cold resistance 5. At 6 HD this rises to cold resistance 10. At 9 HD this becomes cold resistance 15. At 12 HD it becomes cold resistance 20. At 15 HD and above the kyton becomes immune to cold damage. * Dancing Chains (Su): A lesser kyton can cause chains or flexible objects such as whips to animate. Rather than making an attack from its position, it can animate a chain-type weapon in 20 feet and attack with it as if they were standing at the location of the chain. They may only animate one such chain at a time, and the chain makes a single attack at their highest attack bonus. When their BAB reaches +6, they may animate a second chain. At BAB +11 they may animate a third chain. At BAB +16 they may animate a forth chain. Each chain only makes a single attack, but it is at their highest attack bonus. For this reason, kytons often come wearing multiple chains, so they may scatter them around the battlefield and attack anyone at any time with the various chains on the ground. Animating a chain is an attack action. They may animate chains they hold, but attempting to animate a chain attended by another invokes a Will save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma to negate the attempt. * Fiendish Healing (Ex): Lesser Kytons have fast healing 1, allowing them to recover from their violent activities. At 5 HD it becomes fast healing 2. At 10 HD, the fast healing 2 becomes regeneration, bypassed by good weapons and spells and silved weapons. Unlike normal regeneration, they may still be successfully coup de graced by any attack if they have been rendered helpless. At 15 HD, this weakness is removed, giving it normal regeneration and requiring a good or silver attack to coup de grace or kill. * Sadomasochistic (Ex): Kytons take pleasure in pain, and are thus immune to any effects which operate using pain, such as a symbol of pain spell. * Automatic Languages: Common and Infernal. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Celestial, Dwarven, Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race